First of all, referring to FIG. 8, described is the basic structure of a progressive power lens. The progressive power lens is provided with a distance portion having power to see far away, a near portion having power to see near objects, and locating therebetween, an intermediate portion having power showing a progressive change. The power difference between the distance portion and the near portion is referred to as addition power, and any value considered appropriate is set thereto in consideration of a lens wearer's decreasing level of control power. The portions toward the side of the intermediate portion and the near portion are referred to as aberration portion, not suitable for optical use. This is an inevitable drawback of a progressive power lens, needing to smoothly neutralize the power difference between the distance portion and the near portion. Further, as shown in FIG. 9, a spectacle lens is structured by an object-side refracting surface and an eyeball-side refracting surface. Generally, a progressive power lens is designated with, by lens manufacturers, a spot for measuring power for distance viewing and that for near viewing. As shown in FIG. 10, generally, those are explicitly printed on a lens refracting surface, for example. Even if not printed, a permanent mark provided to the lens may help to find such measurement spots by following the lens manufacturers' specifications. The spot for measuring power for distance viewing is referred to as distance reference point, and the spot for measuring power for near viewing is referred to as near reference point. Here, the refracting surface, i.e., so-called progressive surface, generating addition power unique to progressive power is often an object-side refracting surface as shown in FIG. 11. If this is the case, the eyeball-side refracting surface is formed by a toric surface, for example, that is directed to the direction of a spherical surface or a cylinder axis in accordance with a lens wearers' prescribed dioptric power. In this Specification, such a progressive power lens is referred to as external progressive power lens. In the external progressive power lens, a refracting surface is provided on the object side for causing a change of the image magnification. Thus, this results in larger image distortion, and some people wearing a progressive power lens for the first time, and some people wearing a progressive power lens as a replacement with another of a different design may feel something is wrong. To prevent distortion generation resulting from such image magnification change, recently commercialized is an internal progressive power lens in which a progressive surface is placed on the eyeball side, details of which are found in WO97/19382 (FIGS. 4, 10, and 15). In such an internal progressive power lens, as shown in FIG. 12, an object-side refracting surface is a spherical surface or an aspherical surface symmetrical to a rotation axis, and an eyeball-side refracting surface is a complex curved surface as a combination result of a progressive surface, a toric surface, and a corrective aspherical surface component for correction of lens off-axis aberration. Further, as described in WO97/19383 (FIG. 1), also commercialized is a double-sided progressive power lens for sharing, for formation, between an object-side refracting surface and an eyeball-side refracting surface, an addition power component of a progressive surface. In such a double-sided addition lens, a progressive surface component causing the magnification change is partially observed on the object-side refracting surface. Thus, compared with the internal progressive power lens having the spherical object-side refracting surface, it is disadvantageous in terms of distortion. Surely, the distortion level can be better to a greater degree than the external progressive power lens. In these progressive power lenses, a distance portion and a near portion are formed to be a piece. As a result, if framing and wearing fit testing are done in such a manner as to provide the best optical properties for the distance portion, this inevitably defines the near portion by position. As a result, problematically, the fitting test optimum for near viewing cannot be independently performed. For example, to determine the dioptric power for distance use, as shown in FIG. 6, an ophthalmoscopic lens is set ahead of a cornea by about 12 mm to select the dioptric power for the lens to derive any predetermined eyesight. To determine the dioptric power for near use, as shown in FIG. 7, although a viewing object is different in position, an ophthalmoscopic lens is set ahead of the eye by about 12 mm similarly to the dioptric power for distance use to select the dioptric power. In this manner, the dioprtic power is determined under the condition that the optical axis of the ophthalmoscopic lens is in almost the same direction as the line of sight. The issue here is that, assuming if, for wearing, a progressive power lens made with the dioptric power for distance use and the dioptric power for near use determined as such, as shown in FIG. 4, when the optical axis of the lens is directed in the same direction as the line of sight in the distance portion, and when a lens is placed ahead of the eye by about 12 mm, the line of sight in the near portion is generally directed in a slanting direction, and the distance from the eye will be generally longer than 12 mm. Therefore, the dioptric power for near use actually working on the eye becomes different from the dioptric power of the lens. In recent years, such a difference is set with consideration given in advance prior to correcting the dioptric power. Even if so, it is difficult to say that correction is applied sufficiently because the dioptric power requires widely varying corrections in consideration of the wearer's dioptric power, the direction of the cylinder axis, and others. Moreover, when the near portion has a distance from the eyeball, the image magnification of the lens is increased, thereby increasing the image size difference between the distance portion and the near portion. As a result, phenomena such as image distortion and fluctuation unique to progressive power lenses are enhanced, and sometimes resulting in customer complaints as not comfortable to wear. To avoid such complaints, at eyeglasses shops, the lens may be leaned forward to a greater angle as shown in FIG. 5 for lens framing in such a manner that the near portion comes closer to the eyeball. If this is the case, however, the optical axis in the distance portion may not be directed in the same direction as the line of sight, whereby the optical properties originally aimed by the lens designer cannot be problematically fully achieved. Especially with the progressive lens of such a recent type, as described in the foregoing, that correction is applied in advance to the dioptric power in consideration of the dioptric power when the lens is actually worn, even a slight difference in direction between the optical axis and the line of sight causes the optical properties to be considerably degraded.